<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you fight like you're running out of time? by Coal_burningbright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471171">Why do you fight like you're running out of time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright'>Coal_burningbright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker fights for the little guy, Peter Parker is too good for this world, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is angsty sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do you fight like you're running out of time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why do you fight like you’re running out of time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker spent every day fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in the morning and fought with his hunger from not getting enough for his enhanced metabolism. He could survive and it wasn’t worth the cost. Aunt May couldn't afford to pay more for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to school and fought so that others wouldn’t have to. With every blow he took he reminded himself that he could take it- they couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came home from school and fought for rent. He worked three hours a day at the store down the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought his hunger again when he ate dinner and fought to make sure May knew he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went on patrol and fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought to get cats out of trees and walk people across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought muggers in dark allies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought so that someone would live another day. He fought so that no child would be scared at home. He fought so that everyone would be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought because the little guy deserves someone looking after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought with his nightmares to get a few hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he fought with his hunger again in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never let it show. He patched up his wounds in the bathroom and smiled at everyone in the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker fought like he was running out of time because he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hero’s have never had long life expediencies. He went out every night expecting it to be his last but it had never really hit him. Sure he had sat helpless as people bled out in his arms but he never thought he would be on the fire escape outside his apartment, unable to muster the strength to go inside, dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker fought to take his last breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ran out of time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments give me life! *wink wink*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>